The invention relates to a method for offering, at a receiver side, a first number of video signals originating from a transmitting end, which method comprises the steps of
transmitting a control signal from the receiver side to the transmitting end, and
in response to the control signal, selecting at the transmitting end and transmitting to the receiver side a second number of video signals, which second number of video signals comprises a portion of the first number of video signals.
Such a method is generally known and is used if the capacity of a channel situated between the transmitting end and the receiver side is insufficient to offer the entire first number of video signals of, for example, fifty television programs of high quality collectively via said channel. In that case, only the second number of video signals of, for example, ten television programs of high quality are collectively offered via the channel. Each video signal belonging to the second number of video signals is available to the receiver side and only if the reception of a video signal belonging to the first number of video signals and not belonging to the second number of video signals is desired should a control signal be transmitted from the receiver side (by a receiver or a device, such as, for example, a telephone set, situated in the vicinity of the receiver). In response to said control signal, a modified second number of video signals is then transmitted from the transmitting end to the receiver side.
This known method has, inter alia, the disadvantage that a receiver (or a device, such as, for example, a telephone set, situated in the vicinity of the receiver) has to transmit different control signals if it is desired to run through briefly (the so-called "zapping") video signals belonging to the first number of video signals and not belonging to the second number of video signals. In particular, at the end of popular television programs, many viewers will want to run through the total range of television programs at approximately the same instant via many receivers, which entails a high loading for the signaling and could result in unacceptable delays.